vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:VOCALOID Piracy/@comment-95.67.106.110-20130503113419/@comment-53539-20130504083733
The blacklist we had we became too aware was being used by trolls, hence why you can't see it anymore. Anyhow, Damesukekun and Herman are the only two as far as I know amongst our staff at both Vocaloid and UAU wikias. O Herman was told off for bring his practices from the UTAU wikia here to the vocaloid wikia when I was a bureaucrat. What happens with UTAU we don't really notice, the UTAU fandom is now strong enough to be its own fandom apart for Vocaloid... So we don't tend to overlap too much anymore. What happens in UTAU stays with UTAU. Anything we have here on the vocaloid wikia is because the wiki-agreement prevents us supporting illegal versions and we're aware of it. I don't agree with the way things things are necessary run at the UTAU wikia an their black-list is a little "unfair" at times. The vocaloid wikia and UTAU wikia have naturally drifted apart and fallen into their own cliche of the net since, so its better for us all in a way. :-/ I won't say UTAU is anywhere near as good as ultimately using a vocaloid, but its got its own perks and despite the distance falling between Vocaloid and UTAU as the softwares develop, UTU still gets a lot of support from the vocaloid fandom in Japan. There are so many sides to the illegal distribution on the net... and while there are other ways to support vocaloids by supporting produces and buying merch, its still a crime of sort to download software you didn't pay for that isn't handed out for free by the manufacturers. you can't escape that. But... From experience of reading scanlations while with One Piece, I have bought merchandise for OP and put money back in because I felt guilty about reading stuff on-line... There are benefits to doing to illegal software in that it reaches audiences it it wouldn't have otherwise, but there are limits to what one can do with it. You can't be a professional unless you actually fork out for it, and even on youtube producing videos with a vocaloid singing you don't own violates a end-user agreement... Your using the voice without permission. this is the part of illegal usage people often "forget" that the licensing also covers the artist or provider's voice used for the software... Even at VO I've banged my head against brick walls explaining theres several things with vocaloids beyond the actual software you can violate here. Even covers songs can violate users agreements, though thats up to record labels to enforce their copyrights and no one else can do so. Understand we're not completely against pocaloid and its relatives here and we only pass around information to say they exist. However, personnel usage is contrlled only by an individual's morals and nothing less. Even on the vocaloid agreement it openly states''' you are responsible for your own actions'''. If you use somethign illegal, you face consquences. Personally, I only get bothered when people are dumb about illegal usage of vocaloid because thats one less person we can support... We've been betrayed by someone as it is in the past on that note... And we've been forced to be sharp on it since.